Deceive
by YunkaFen
Summary: Deceive... Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar kata Deceive? Sudah jelas, kebanyakan orang akan berpikir negatif akan hal ini. Lalu bagaimana jika Deceive yang ini berubah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan? Mungkinkah akan bisa? Mari kita ikuti bagaimana para tokoh di dalamnya membuat ini menarik, dan jangan lupakan soal 'Deceive' dalam cerita ini.. / A KyuMin Story /BL / Yaoi /Chap 2
1. The Prolog

**~Deceive~**

"Angg~~ Kyu-Kyuhyun.. shhh," Sungmin mendesah keras dibawah kuasa seorang pria yang kini tengah mencumbunya. Tak hanya mencumbunya, lihatlah pergerakan mereka. Ya.. mereka sedang bercinta. Di tengah-tengah pencahayaan ruangan yang temaram, di malam hari yang dingin mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh dua jenis yang sama. Mereka sama-sama lelaki. Yang mendesah di bawah bernama Sungmin. Sedangkan yang di atasnya adalah Kyuhyun. Kalian mengira mereka telah menikah? Salah besar. Mereka belum menikah. Tetapi akan menikah.

"Oh.. Ming.." deasahan berat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat kadar keerotisan di dalam kamar tersebut semakin bertambah. Hentakan keras dari bagian bawah tubuh mereka membuat mereka lupa akan bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini. Tidak hanya kedua orang ini yang berantakan, tapi juga kamar yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta sudah tak jelas bagaimana keadaannya.

Sungmin terus meremas seprai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan keras, ia mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan sang kekasih baru saja akan sampai. Ketika sperma sang kekasih telah dirasakannya di dalam lubangnya, ia mendesah lega. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Keduanya mendesah lega. Kyuhyun segera saja berpindah ke samping Sungmin. Berbaring di sana sembari memeluk kekasih tercinta dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang mereka. Nafas mereka saling beradu di dalam keheningan malam yang dingin ini. Membuat nada tersendiri bagi mereka. Setelah dirasa nafas mereka sudah biasa. Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana dengan novelmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin dengan mengelus pelan surai pria tersebut.

"Banyak yang menyukainya. Aku tak menyangka hal tersebut. Aku pikir aku akan mendapat banyak pertentangan karena aku menulis cerita cinta tentang sesama laki-laki. Hehehe…" Sungmin terkekeh pelan kala mengatakannya. Ia tak menyangka jika ia mendapat respon yang lumayan besar.

"Benarkah? Hmm.. itu berita yang bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan _project _novel percintaan sesama jenis keduamu itu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

"Hm? Akan kukerjakan juga. Tapi bedanya, kali ini aku hanya akan terfokus kepada percintaan mereka saja. Dua tokoh utamanya. Jadi bisa dibilang hanya akan berpusat pada dua tokoh laki-laki utama. Tapi juga kemungkinan ada tokoh lain yang juga kumasukkan. Tapi hanya sebagai figuran saja hehe.. hoaamm, ngantuknya," Sungmin menggeliat pelan di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, aku juga mengantuk. Semoga kau berhasil dengan novel _Boys Love _kedua milikmu." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sebentar. Dan mulai merapatkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh sintal Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

"Sebelum aku memberikannya kepada penerbit, kau harus membacanya terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi orang pertama yang membaca novelku." Ucap Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Dan mereka mulai jatuh ke dalam dunia semu yang biasa disebut mimpi.

TBC

Maaf Yunka membawa cerita baru dan tidak melanjutkan cerita lama Yunka. Yunka kali ini menulis cerita tentang KyuMin. Dan untuk reader Yunka yang membaca FF SiBum Yunka, kalian boleh memilih mana FF yang mau Yunka Re-Publish.. Who's The Real One, atau Kiss Kiss… Dan mungkin untk readers baru yang datang, selamat datang ^_^)/

Sign,

YunkaFen


	2. The Story Of Story : The Beginning

**~Deceive~**

**.**

**.**

"Jam 06.55.." Kyuhyun berucap setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. "Kemana Sungmin? Kenapa dia belum datang? Ini bukan seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia akan datang 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Apa anak itu tidak masuk? Hah.. aku mencemaskannya. Ming.. kemana kau? Apa aku harus mengirim pesan singkat padanya? Atau meneleponnya? Aish! Untuk apa?! Nanti bisa-bisa dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya lagi! Ah biarkan saja!"

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengabaikan kemana Sungmin saat jam bel masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Ia membuka laptopnya, lalu melanjutkan permainan yang ia jeda tadi. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun telah larut dalam permainan yang ia mainkan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mendengar suara debuman kecil di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya –ke arah asal suara debuman kecil tersebut berasal.

"Haaahh~~" desah Sungmin saat ia telah duduk di bangkunya -sebelah bangku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Sungmin mendesah kesal dengan keras seraya melepas jaket milknya dan menaruhnya di loker meja miliknya –tanpa dilipat. Kyuhyun menjeda permainannya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Sekarang posisinya menjadi bersandar pada dinding. Tempat duduknya berada pada bangku kedua dari depan, dan terletak pada urutan kelompok bangku ke-empat yang menempel tembok.

"Macet!" satu kata keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia mengerucut lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Kudengar hari ini kita akan bebas pelajaran," Kyuhyun mengatakannya cepat dan langsung berbalik mengahadap laptop miliknya –melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin berucap cuek lalu menempatkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangannya yang menyambar jaket miliknya di dalam loker mejanya, lalu menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kebiasaan teman sebangkunya tersebut. Tidur.

"Semalam kau tidak tidur?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tetap fokus pada permainannya.

"Jam 3 kurasa." Menjawab pelan, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidur. Hening. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, keduanya memilih untuk larut pada kegiatan masing-masing. Tak mau menganggu satu sama lain. Lagipula Sungmin sangat lelah dan mengantuk, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sebenarnya ingin berbincang dengan Sungmin. Tetapi saat dilihatnya Sungmin terlihat lelah, maka ia urungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan permainannya. Dia _maniac game._

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Para murid tetap saja berbincang-bincang. Itu sudah jelas, karena hari ini bebas pelajaran. Lama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, Sungmin akhirnya yang tak terlalu tenggelam ke dalam tidurnya memanggil nama Kyuhyun lirih. "Kyu.."

"Hm?" jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat Sungmin hanya menatapnya intens dengan tatapan memelas. Kyuhyun yang ditatap begitu intens oleh Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih setia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menjeda permainnanya –lagi, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ia bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar…" jawab Sungmin dengan nada memelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya memoutar bola matanya malas. Ini juga termasuk salah satu kebiasaan Sungmin.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku bagaimana?" Kyuhyun berucap lembut seraya mengelus surai rambut Sungmin.

"Ayo kita ke _café _di seberang sekolah Kyu~~" Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil jaket yang ia letakkan di atas kepalanya ke dalam loker majanya. Matanya berbinar senang menatap Kyuhyun. Ia suka dengan Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia tak tahu mengapa.

"Baiklah.. semoga kita mendapat izin dari penjaga sekolah untuk keluar sekolah." Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menutup _tab _permainan yang ia mainkan. Lalu memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan keluar kelas mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan dihiasi candaan kecil dan obrolan yang ringan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah ceria Sungmin hari ini. Karena kemarin Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin sama sekali, hal itu dikarenakan Sungmin yang sakit.

Tak terasa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai pada pos satpam di sekolahnya. Segera mereka meminta izin pada penjaga sekolah untuk keluar sekolah. Sedikit sulit saat mereka meminta izin pada penjaga tersebut. Tetapi akhirnya penjaga tersebut mengizinkan mereka berdua, karena Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang kelaparan. Dan jangan lupa wajah memelas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang dibuatnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap jengah pada pemandangan tersebut, pasalnya Sungmin sering melakukan hal itu untuk membujuk orang lain. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah karena ia berpikir tak seharusnya pria dewasa seperti Sungmin melakukan hal kekanakkan tersebut. Mereka sudah kelas 2 SMA, demi Tuhan! Bahkan umur mereka sudah 18 tahun. Seringkali Kyuhyun berpikir dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Sungmin berperilaku semanis itu jika bahwasanya Sungmin adalah orang yang amat cuek dan dingin. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih ragu Sungmin orang yang manis, yang ia tahu Sungmin itu kejam.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari penjaga sekolah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas untuk keluar dari sekolah dan menyabrang jalan.

"Kau memang menakutkan Ming.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam _café _yang ada di depan sekolah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya seraya berjalan ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Saat kita meminta izin pada penjaga," Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hahaha, itu lebih baik daripada dirimu yang melakukannya! Akan terlihat sangat mengerikan nantinya, pfffttt~~" Sungmin terkikik geli membayangkan jika Kyuhyun yang sedang merayu penjaga sekolah tadi. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sinis. Akhirnya pelayan _café _datang dan memberikan buku menu kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah mencatat apa yang dipesan oleh keduanya, pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sungmin masih saja terkikik geli, bahkan kini ia tertawa sedikit keras. Ia tak mau membuat para pengunjung _café _mentapnya dengan pandangan risih jika ia tertawa keras. Jadi ia sedikit menahannya.

"Berhenti tertawa Ming." Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa itu tak menakutkan sama sekali. Malah yang ada Kyuhyun terlihat lucu.

"Aku tak bisa hahhaha…" Sungmin berkata masih dengan tertawa. Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dengan hal tersebut. Lalu ia menyeringai, tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil yang ada di otaknya untuk mebuat Sungmin berhenti tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa Lee Sungmin! Atau aku akan….." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya membuat Sungmin yang penasaran menatapnya dengan masih tertawa. Tapi kali ini hanya ada kikikan geli kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut. Kyuhyun memajukan badannya dan berbisik pelan pada telinga Sungmin, "…..menciummu." setelah berkata seperti itu, bibir Kyuhyun langsung berpindah pada belahan bibir kenyal nan tipis milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia akui ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya pada bibirnya. Hanya saja ini memalukan, bagaimana tidak?! Ini di depan umum! Bibir keduanya hanya menempel beberapa detik.

Setelah melepaskan kecupannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku Lee Sungmin kkkk~~~"

"Kau menyebalkan Cho!" Kesal Sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli mendapatkan tatapan sengit tersebut.

.

.

**~Deceive~**

.

.

"Kena cium Kyuhyun lagi, ish!" saat ini Sungmin sedang berjalan kaki menuju apartemen milikinya. Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi terkekeh geli. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 sore. Sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang pada jam tersebut. Mereka belum jauh dari sekolah, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Mereka memilih berjalan kaki ke apartemen Sungmin sore ini. Entah mengapa keduanya sedang malas menggunakan transportasi umum. Jarak sekolah ke apartemen Sungmin kurang lebih 5km. Cukup jauh. Tapi mereka berdua tak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun sedang ingin menginap di apartemen Sungmin, ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ke apartemen Sungmin. Maka dari itu ia ingin sekalian menginap.

"Tak apa kan? Bibirmu manis Ming~" goda Kyuhyun seraya mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Jika dibilang ia marah kepada Kyuhyun karena ciuman tadi pagi di _café,_ maka jawabanya adalah tidak. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak marah. Ia hanya merasa kesal, dan malu. Entah malu untuk apa. "Ming, tapi sungguh tak mengapa bukan jika aku menginap di apartemen milikmu?"

"Kau masih saja menanyakannya! Kau mau tidak aku perbolehkan menginap di apartemenku, huh?!" Sungmin dibuat kesal oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak habis pada pikir pada pria tersebut. Apa yang membuatnya takut? Di apartemen tak ada satu siapapun di dalamnya. Ia tinggal sendiri.

"Kkkk~~ kau semakin lucu jika sedang kesal begitu Sungmin-ah.." lagi. Kyuhyun mencubit salah satu pipi gembul Sungmin. Dan tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Karena percuma juga jika ia membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Itu akan sia-sia. Karena Kyuhyun akan dengan cepatnya mengelak dari acara balas dendamnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan wajah sumringahnya. Jika diperhatikan, maka mereka ini kontras sekali. Sungmin yang selalu terlihat dengan sifat dingin dan cueknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sifatnya yang jahil dan sedikit ricuh –ramai bisa dibilang. Tapi jika ia sudah sibuk pada suatu kegiatan, maka Kyuhyun akan menjadi sosok yang benar-benar serius dan berbeda. Dan Sungmin? Ia juga bisa melakukan hal seperti merajuk dan bertingkah imut, tapi hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu dan juga saat tak sengaja –refleks. Sedikit membingungkan memang, tapi itulah mereka.

Sungmin bukanlah sosok orang yang sering berbicara. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya. Jadi jika ingin mengajaknya berbicang-bincang, kau harus memulai percakapan dengannya terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan merasa kesal dahulu saat ia menjawab seadanya dan terkesan cuek. Memang begitulah pribadi seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ming, nanti buatkan aku sesuatu yang di apartemenmu. Aku lapar~~" tangan Kyuhyun masih berada di bahu Sungmin. Ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas dan tangan yang mengusap-usap perutnya, pertanda ia lapar. Hal itu malah membuat Sungmin mendengus kecil. 'Bagaimana bocah ini bisa semanja ini jika denganku?!' begitulah isi hati Sungmin. Ia sendiri heran dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan itu. Selama Kyuhyun tidak merugikannya. Ia berteman dengan siapapun dengan asas, saling menguntungkan. Simbiosis mutualisme, begitulah pikirnya. Jika hanya merugikan untuk apa berteman. Egois memang, tapi ia tak peduli. Dan selama ini Kyuhyun memang menguntungkan baginya. Layaknya dalam pelajaran meliputi, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan Bahasa China. Begitupun dirinya, ia juga merasa menguntungkan Kyuhyun. Seperti saat-saat seperti misalnya, memasak untuk Kyuhyun. Juga dalam Bahasa Jepang, dan menjadi tempat curhat Kyuhyun. Ia biasa berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sehingga orang tua Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui Sungmin.

"Hem… kau mau aku masakkan apa?" Sungmin bertanya cuek. Dengan menatap lurus ke depan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap wajahnya dari samping, dan jangan lupakan senyum manis miliknya yang terpatri pada bibir tebal tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja, apapun yang kau masak pastin enak." Kyuhyun menjawabnya tulus. Terletak nada bahagia yang lumayan kentara di sana. Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan rasa bahagia tersebut. Tapi ia menghiraukannya.

"Sekalipun aku masak cicak atau kecoa?" Sungmin berkata sarkatis. Matanya melirik sinis kea rah Kyuhyun. Layaknya ia sedang menghunus Kyuhyun dengan pedang yang sangat tajam.

"Mana kau tega Min… jangan bercanda," Kyuhyun sedikit terkekah akan hal itu. Tapi dalam hatinya sudah berdebar, berdebar karena sebersit rasa takut yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya.

"Tentu saja tega. Kenapa aku harus tak tega denganmu?!" kini ucapan pedas mulai keluar dari bibir mungil nan tipis miliknya.

"Kau tega sekali.. kau akan berdosa Min jika sampai kau benar-benar memasakkanku cicak dan kecoa, lalu aku meninggal di tempat," perkataan yang bodoh memang. Dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Tapi ia masih saja mengatakannya. Konyol.

"Bodoh! Mana ada kau meninggal di tempat hanya dengan kau memakan cicak dan kecoa yang telah dimasak!" kembali, Sungmin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat kejam. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sakit hati akan hal tersebut. Ia malah merasa senang. Karena dengan begitu maka mereka dapat berbicang dengan waktu yang lama. Ah ralat, lebih tepatnya berdebat. Karena dengan begini ia memiliki momen-momen akan Sungmin. Yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum sendiri kala mengingatnya. Memori yang manis. Begitulah menurutnya. Meskipun ia tahu jika Sungmin adalah sosok orang yang hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tapi perlu diingat, ia cukup keras kepala saat berdebat.

"Ya, siapa yang tahu. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun semakin terliahatkonyol saat ini. dengan mengedikkan bahunya pelan, dengan kedua alis mata yang naik turun. Dan tangannya yang masih bertengger dengan manisnya pada bahu Sungmin, yang menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu tersebut. Juga senyuman khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dibubuhi sedikit seringai andalannya. Tak terlalu kentara, tapi cukup mengatakan bahwa itulah senyuman khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu terlihat menjijikkan Kyu!" Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, menjadi ngeri sendiri. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki teman seperti Kyuhyun. Ia dapatkan dari mana manusia macam ini. Apakah Tuhan sudah kehabisan stok manusia yang waras, dan malah menurunkan manusia setengah jadi seperti Kyuhyun. 'Ia memang patut dikatakan manusia setengah jadi,' Sungmin terkikik geli sendiri dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan Kyuhyun manusia setengah jadi. Padahal banyak di luar sana yang mengagumi ketampanannya. 'Yeah, mereka belum dekat dengan Kyuhyun,' Sungmin kembali bersuara dalam hatinya. Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin, kau terlihat kejam terhadap temanmu sendiri.

"Wajah seperti ini hanya akan aku tunjukkan padamu Sungminnie~~" membelai dagu Sungmin pelan, ia berniat menggoda.

"Seharusnya kau perlihatkan wajah yang sedikitnya lebih baik daripada itu!" kentara sekali nada sinis yang keluar dari kalimat Sungmin tersebut.

"Aku akan menunjukkan segala ekspresi yang aku miliki hanya untukmu Sungminnie yang ku sayangi.. jadi jangan protes soal wajahku yang katamu tadi terlihat menjijikkan." Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Sungmin kecil. Ia kembali menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas, dan menghiraukannya. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen milik Sungmin. Mereka masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung menuju _lift. _Sungmin menekan angka 7, yang menunjukkan apartemennya terletak pada lantai 7. Setelah sampai pada lantai 7, pintu _lift _terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari _lift _tersebut. Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Mungkin mereka telah lelah. Setelah sampai pada pintu apartemen Sungmin, Sungmin menekan beberapa digit angka untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah terbuka dan ia serta Kyuhyun masuk, Sungmin langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ruang TV terlebih dahulu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk ganti baju. Di dalam apartemen Sungmin hanya terdapat satu kamar. Dan jika Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Sungmin, maka bisa dipastikan mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang. Tidak ada salahnya bukan. Toh mereka teman.

"Kemana anak itu?" ucap Sungmin saat ia keluar dari kamar miliknya. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun di tempat dimana ia meninggalkan pria tersebut. "Kyu?" Sungmin memanggil dengan suara sedang. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, saat didengarnya Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku hanya mengecek dapur milikmu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Seraya melihat-lihat isi kulkas Sungmin.

"Hanya mengecek? Kkk~~ aku tidak yakin Kyu. Apa kau sudah begitu laparnya?" pertanyaan tersebut hanya dijawab deheman kecil dari Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Sebaiknya cepatlah Min. Perutku sudah berdemo," Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah memelasnya kepada Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.." Sungmin terkikik geli sembari mengucapkannya.

Sungmin dengan cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan diolah olehnya menjadi makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dengan duduk tenang di kursi meja _pantry. _Mengamati Sungmin memasaka membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang manis nan tulus. Sungmin yang diamati Kyuhyun melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama, _spaghetti _yang dibuat oleh Sungmin telah jadi. Sungmin segera memindahkannya ke 2 piring yang telah ia siapkan sedari tadi. Setelahnya, ia membawa kedua piring tersebut ke meja makan yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Sungmin. Mencicipi _spaghetti _Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Lalu mengatakan jika ia menyukainya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan segera memakan _spaghetti _miliknya. Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Ia bersyukur disaat ia bisa bersama Sungmin dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi terkadang tak bisa, karena Sungmin seperti memiliki kepribadian yang ganda. Ya, Kyuhyun berharap ia bisa seperti ini dengan Sungmin terus-menerus.

_~To Be Continued~_

_Regards,_

_YunkaFen_


	3. The Story Of Story : Moody Or?

**~Deceive~**

**.**

**.**

"Ming," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak miliknya. Khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan posisi rebahan, kini melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan menghadap ke arah Sungmin, dari yang awalnya posisinya berbaring menatap sekeliling kamar Sungmin.

"Hanya malas. Aku ingin mandiri." Sungmin memejamkan matanya sekilas ketika ia mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun melihatnya, ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Seperti sedang mengendalikan diri. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia tak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi Sungmin.

Hening. Setelah jawaban Sungmin tersebut, tak ada salah satu di antara mereka berdua untuk memulai percakapan kembali. Kyuhyun lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan memandangi dan meneliti kamar Sungmin. Ia kini sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang milik Sungmin, seperti SUngmin. Satu kesan yang Kyuhyun temukan dari kamar Sungmin adalah, elegan. Warna putih tulang bercampur dengan hitam dan sedikit abu-abu menjadi warna yang menghiasi kamar Sungmin. Kasur _king size _yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan menempel pada tembok pada bagian kepala ranjang yang kini sedang menjadi alas untuk senderan Kyuhyun tersebut berwarna putih tulang. Meja rias juga lemari pakaian Sungmin berwarna hitam pekat. Gorden yang menghiasi jendela kamar apartemen Sungmin berwarna hitam bergaris-garis putih. Kamar Sungmin didominasi warna putih. Kyuhyun sedikit heran akan hal ini. Pasalnya, ia tahu apa warna kesukaan Sungmin. _Pink_, warna tersebut adalah warna kesukaannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengamati kamar Sungmin, ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih menatap langit-langit. Tatapannya menerawang. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa Kyuhyun baca. Tak mau mengganggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada diseberang sisi kiri ranjang Sungmin. Melihat indahnya pagi di hari minggu. Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang libur sekolah. Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya masih malas untuk turun dari ranjangnya, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di ranjang miliknya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, maka mata Kyuhyun masih terlihat sekali masih mengantuk. Tapi entah kenapa, disaat ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Sungmin telah terlebih dahulu bangun dan masih berbaring di sampingnya, membuatnya enggan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali meski ia masih mengantuk.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak lagi terfokus dengan pikirannya, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memandang Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih pada tempatnya, masih di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati indahnya pagi itu, menoleh ketika merasa ia diperhatikan oleh Sungmin. Dengan alis yang terangkat salah satunya, pertanda ia secara tidak langsung menanyakan 'Kenapa' pada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat yang Sungmin berikan membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan saat hari minggu seperti ini?" Masih terdengar suara seraknya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Kyu. Aku lebih suka tiduran seperti ini." Sungmin menjawab pelan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir kau bukan seseorang yang seperti itu. Aku tak menduganya." Kyuhyun terkikik kecil akan hal tersebut.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" merasa sedikit tertarik, Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Karena memang Kyuhyun sedang duduk saat ini.

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin kau akan pergi keluar atau sekedar menonton film," Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya kecil.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Lebih enak berbaring seharian di tempat tidur." Dengan cueknya Sungmin mengatakn hal tersebut.

"Hm.. sulit sekali untuk menebak diirmu Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan kau tebak, hehe." Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan diakhiri tawa kecil yang imut dan sedikit ada nada manja di dalamnya.

"Entahlah, kau manusia macam apa Sungmin-ah.. detik ini kau bisa berperilaku seperti ini, lalu pada detik berikutnya kau bisa berperilaku seperti itu. Kau seorang yang _moody_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan alisnya yang terangkat salah satunya.

"Hahaha, aku tak tahu Kyuhyun-ah.. aku tak tahu bagaimana diriku, kkkk~" Kyuhyun sedikit terheran saat Sungmin mengatakan kalimatnya. Seperti ada kegetiran di dalamnya yang ia simpan sendiri. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Jadi, kita akan berbaring seperti ini terus?" tak ingin membicarakan hal yang sama, Kyuhyun mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Memang kau mau bagaimana?" Sungmin mulai duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kini duduk dengan menghadap kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti aku lapar." Bersikap tetap _cool _di hadapan Sungmin, malah membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli akan sikapnya itu. Sungmin berpikir, bagaimana mungkin bisa mengatakan kata lapar tapi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak menandakan bahwa ia lapar.

"Bilang sedari tadi jika itu yang kau inginkan kkk~" Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun yang heran mengapa Sungmin pergi dengan kekehan geli akhirnya beteriak.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terkikik seperti itu? Ya!" Kyuhyun juga ikut keluar dari kamar Sungmin, menyusul Sungmin.

"Cucilah mukamu. Kau jelek, bau. _Mehrong_," Sungmin mengejek Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan kata _mehrong_ dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika Sungmin yang di rumah berbeda dengan Sungmin yang di sekolah. Dan ia menyukai Sungmin yang di rumah. Lebih ceria.

"Baiklah," dengan wajah datar yang dibuatnya, Kyuhyun melangkah malas ke arah kamar mandi di apartemen Sungmin. Lagi, Sungmin terkikik geli melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku banyak tertawa pagi ini, hehehe. OMG! Bahkan aku tertawa lagi, ish. Yeah, itu semua karena Kyuhyun. Tak masalah jika hanya ia yang melihat." Sungmin bermonolog sendiri. Ia mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan. Pagi ini ia akan membuat _pancake_ dengan _syrup maple. _Ia mengambil bahan-bahan _pancake _yaitu, tepung terigu, susu _full cream _cair, telur, soda kue, garam, gula, _strawberry, _dan juga _syrup maple. _

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai mencuci mukanya keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat Sungmin yang akan membuat _pancake, _ia bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau buat?" pasalnya ia tak tahu sama sekali perihal memasak. Menurutnya, aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku, dan ada ibuku yang memasakkanku.

"_Pancake, _jika kau tak tahu, maka ku katakana kue panekuk. Tentu kau tahu kan?" Sungmin yang sedang mencampur adonan itu bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh." Hanya jawaban kecil yang bisa dibilang ambigu yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Oh adalah kata yang bisa diartikan dua hal, yaitu yang pertama oh untuk jika kau tahu. Dan yang kedua, oh untuk kau hanya pura-pura tahu.

"Kau mengatakan oh karena kau tahu atau pura-pura tahu, eoh?" Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan sarkatis.

"Aku tahu Min-ah.. tahu," dengan wajah malas, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tersebut. Kyuhyun kini mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin memasak. Ia mengotak-atik ponsel canggihnya sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai dengan masakannya. Lama mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, akhirnya pekikan kecil dari Sungmin yang menandakan masakan sudah siap, membuat Kyuhyun memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam sakunya. Sungmin datang ke meja makan dengan _pancake _yang sudah terhias cantik dan menebarkan bau harum khas masakan.

"Ini pasti enak," ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat _pancake _buatan Sungmin.

"Apapun yang ku masak tentu enak. Entah jika itu kau yang memasak." kini Sungmin yang berwajah datar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Apakah kau memang orang yang ekspresif?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ia yang memotong kecil _pancake _tersebut dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. "Ini enak!"

"Tidak juga," Sungmin hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan _pancake _di dalam mulunta.

"Tapi pagi ini kau banyak menunjukkan ekspresi padaku. Aku suka itu. Hanya tunjukkan itu padaku Sungmin-ah.." Kyuhyun mengelus pelan surai rambut Sungmin. Dan secara tidak sadar Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Begitu lebih manis,"

Tak ada yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dipikrkannya. Ia hanya menerusakan makannya dalam diam, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati _pancake _buatan Sungmin dalam diam. Sungmin beberapa kali terlihat melirik sebentar-sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu hal itu, hanya diam saja dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dan sarapan mereka hanya terisi dengan suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan satu sama lain, ataupun dengan piring.

.

.

**~Deceive~**

.

.

"Haaahh~~ benar-benar tak ada yang kau lakukan. Sungguh! Apa kau benar-benar tak bosan dengan ini semua Sungmin-ah~~" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi telah bosan, kini mengeluarkan keluhannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Kau lakukan apapun yang kau mau jika kau mau." Sungmin mengatakannnya dengan cuek. Ia tetap fokus ke majalah yang ia baca. Tak jelas majalah apa.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya terfokus pada majalah itu. Apa isi majalah itu hingga kau betah memandangi majalah tersebut? Apakah majalah dewasa?" Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia sedikit menahan tawanya. Entah mengapa.

"Aku tidak mesum sepertimu. Dasar bocah!" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan sudut matanya secara sengit.

"Memang aku mesum apa.. ish.. lalu itu majalah apa yang ada di tanganmu?" Kyuhyun langsung segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan nyamannya. "Majalah memasak.. kau seperti perempuan saja," Kyuhyun mencibir Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku yang seperti perempuan kenapa kau yang mengomel!" Sungmin dibuat gerah sendiri oleh Kyuhyun. Dia menjadi lebih _sentiment_ terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau _sentiment_ sekali terhadapku Min-ah~~ apa kau sedang datang bulan, eh?" goda Kyuhyun dengan mencolek-colek dagu Sungmin pelan. Dan langsung saja, ia mendapat _death glare _gratis dari Sungmin. Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat.

"Cho!" Sungmin berteriak dengan menyebut marga Kyuhyun saja. Itu sudah menandakan bahwa ia sudah kesal terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa denganmu? Tadi pagi kau lebih terlihat manis padaku. Sekarang malah sensitif sekali. Kau benar-benar seorang yang _moody_." Kyuhyun berceloteh sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, baik berupa ucapan ataupun yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin sebentar ketika dirasanya Sungmin tak merespon apapun. Dan ia menghela nafas. Kyuhyun yang bosan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di kamar Sungmin. Ia mengecek akun jejaring social yang ia miliki. Dan ia tenggelam di dalamnya.

Di dalam apartemen yang saat ini dihuni oleh dua orang pria hanya terisi dengan keheningan semata. Dua dari mereka tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri. Memilih untuk fokus terhadap apa yang sedang menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri bagi mereka. Kyuhyun dengan ponsel dan internetnya, ia sedang berselancar untuk menjelajah dunia menggunakan dunia maya. Sungmin dengan majalahnya dan berbagai resep yang ia coba untuk ingat di dalam otaknya sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika ia memasak resep-resep yang telah ia pilah untuk ia coba. Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah berada di kamarnya dan sedang sibuk sendiri. Dia menyangka jika Kyuhyun masih berada di sekitarnya dan tiduran di karpet yang digunakan sebagai alas untuk ruang TV di apartemen miliknya.

"Oke! Siap! Tinggal mempraktekkannya. Hehhe…" Sungmin menutup majalahnya dan meregangkan otot-otot miliknya. Ia merasa pegal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. terutama pantat miliknya yang terasa panas. "Kyuhyun kemana? Bukankah tadi dia ada di sini?" hanya berperisangka tak yakin. Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun ada di sana, pikirnya.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan benda persegi panjang dengan warna putih yang ia ketahui benda tersebut adalah ponsel. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tapi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin sama sekali. Ia benar-benar telah tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Suara panggilan Sungmin yang kecil dan sedikit terdapat kesan memohon di dalamnya membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia melihat raut muka Sungmin yang seperti sedang sedih.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang TV?" Ia kini duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kebetulan, Kyuhyun menekuk kakinya menjadi bersila.

"Bukankah kau tadi menghiraukanku sama sekali?" meski telah dihiraukan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan pernah berpikiran untuk menghiraukan Sungmin. Ia menyayangi Sungmin.

"Aku begitu?" Kini Sungmin dibuat bingung akan perkataan Kyuhyun. Tak hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga dibuat bingung oleh Sungmin.

"Apa kau memiliki kepribadian ganda?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah sangat penasaran akan hal ini. ia mengenal bagaimana Sungmin selama ini. Dan hal ini adalah salah satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Kepribadian Sungmin.

"Aku tak tahu.. kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" mata Sungmin sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan _innocent _yang ia miliki. Ini tak dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Kau sering seperti ini. Bukankah aku tak hanya sekali saja menanyakan hal ini padamu? Kau ingat bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius. Dan Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tapi aku tak tahu.." Sungmin menunduk dan memainkan tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun juga sudah terbiasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. ia tak perlu kaget akan hal ini.

"taka pa.. Sudah jangan seperti itu. Kemari.. mau ku peluk, hm?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan yang selalu dapat membuatnya nyaman. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus surai rambutnya membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tulus. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat langit berwarna jingga, menjadi latar belakang tersendiri oleh Kyuhyun. Ini akan ia ingat di dalam memori miliknya. Akan ia kumpulkan bersama dengan kenangan-kenangan lainnya di dalam otaknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia masih memikirkan akan kepribadian Sungmin. Ia harus mencari tahu. Tentang kepribadian Sungmin, apakah benar jika Sungmin berkepribadian ganda, atau mungkin itu hanya karena Sungmin seorang yang _moody_. Ia harus tahu.

_~To Be Continued~_

_Regards,_

_YunkaFen_


End file.
